


I Want More

by Team_DinahSiren (josie_josette)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Smut, dinahsiren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_josette/pseuds/Team_DinahSiren
Summary: Before I could even ring the doorbell, the door was being thrown open and I was being dragged inside. The brunette pulled me in for a desperate kiss, which I happily returned, while she tugged on my coat, giggling between kisses.“God, that last hour of work felt like an eternity,” she muttered, kissing me again.“You’re telling me,” I groaned. “I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you. You’re gonna have to throw away my tickets for all those red lights I ran.”She laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Tickets, sure.” We fell back into the couch, me on top of her. “Whatever, I just need you to touch me. Like now, before I spontaneously combust.”My lips lingered above hers for a second while I shot her a devilish grin.“Yes ma’am,” I muttered, then I kissed her again.Or a DinahSiren FWB story with a little smut, but mostly fluff.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	I Want More

The ticking of the clock was driving me insane. The hours seemed to go by torturously slow on purpose. It was almost as if the clock was mocking me. 

I told myself I wouldn’t do this. I told myself I wouldn't get attached or get caught up in this whole situation. But it wasn’t even the situation, it was her. Dinah Drake: captain of the SCPD, the Black Canary, professional badass and a fucking goddess in bed. 

Dinah and I had started a sort of friends with benefits relationship a few months back. It was totally casual at first, born of mutual hatred and loneliness seeing as to how neither of us had much luck in the dating department. I’d go over to her place, we’d have sex, I’d go home. Or, if we were feeling particularly wild on any given day, we’d sneak away from the team and have sex in a bathroom stall or in a nearby broom closet. 

But while it may have started out totally casual, it certainly didn’t stay that way. At first I’d leave right after we were done, but one night Dinah was recovering from a bad day at work and a nasty fight with some criminals on top of some family problems she didn’t want to disclose so when she asked me to stay I did. The next morning she made breakfast and we spent most of the day in our pjs watching true crime documentaries and eating ridiculous amounts of junk food. 

I’m pretty sure it was that day that I got a little too close. I got attached to her, got too emotionally invested in her. She was so sweet and sensitive, funny and bright, a complete badass out on the field, an amazing captain at the precinct and don’t even get me started on how incredible she is at sex. Seriously, you’d never expect it from her, I know I didn’t at first, but the things that woman could do with her tongue, well, let’s just say that after that first night, I was hooked. 

And it truly did feel like an addiction. Here I am, supposed to be prepping for a case I have on Monday but instead I’m sitting here, obnoxiously tapping my pen on my desk, biting the inside of my lip, anxiously waiting for the clock to strike five so I can finally go over to Dinah’s apartment.

The worst part is, it’s not just the sex I’m addicted to; it’s her. Everything about her. Her mediocre cooking skills, her terrible jokes which she finds so hilarious, the cute way in which she crinkles her nose when she’s mocking me, the way she quietly tiptoes over to the bathroom when she thinks I’m asleep so she won’t wake me. She’s just so goddamn perfect and I can’t seem to get enough of her. 

As soon as the hands on the clock indicated it was five o’clock I bolted out of my office and into my car. I’m sure I must have run at least three traffic lights, but that was a problem to be dealt with tomorrow, this couldn’t wait. 

Before I could even ring the doorbell, the door was being thrown open and I was being dragged inside. The brunette pulled me in for a desperate kiss, which I happily returned, while she tugged on my coat, giggling between kisses. 

“God, that last hour of work felt like an eternity,” she muttered, kissing me again. 

“You’re telling me,” I groaned. “I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you. You’re gonna have to throw away my tickets for all those red lights I ran.”

She laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Tickets, sure.” We fell back into the couch, me on top of her. “Whatever, I just need you to touch me. Like now, before I spontaneously combust.” 

My lips lingered above hers for a second while I shot her a devilish grin. 

“Yes ma’am,” I muttered, then I kissed her again. 

We were both in too much of a hurry to bother moving into the next room where her bed was. Her couch was big enough to get the job done and honestly it wouldn’t be the first time that we did it here. We’d done it pretty much in every room; the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, her bedroom, even in the backyard. That was a particularly fun day. 

Clothes were shed in a matter of seconds. It almost seemed like she was more desperate than I was, if that were even possible. Dinah tugged on my hair to get my mouth closer to the space between her legs. By the time I got there, after trailing kisses down her chest and stomach, she was soaking wet. 

I watched in amazement as her head pressed into the couch cushions and her mouth fell open as soon as my tongue made contact with her center. A breathy moan escaped from her lips, her eyes shut tight and her left hand held onto the back of the couch while her other fingers dug into my shoulder. 

“Please,” she breathed. And that was all the encouragement I needed. 

I worked my finger in and out of her, turning them up when she squeezed my shoulder, licking her clit when she tugged on my hair. I knew how to read her better than I could read a law book and for some reason that made my stomach fill with butterflies. 

It shouldn’t come as a surprise that I knew her so well, we had been doing this for a while now, but when I realized that I also realized I knew a lot more about her that I never expected to. I knew her favorite color was blue, I knew the first musical she ever saw was Hamilton and that she watched it with her sister because she’s a history nerd, I knew that she hated thunder storms and spiders and the number fifty seven for some odd reason and that she could only cook well enough to barely get by. I probably knew more about her than I knew about myself and that realization honestly frightened me. 

As Dinah came, calling out my name, and I helped her ride out her high, I came to accept that I might be falling for her. 

Dinah giggled as I left soft kisses on her inner thigh. She wiped at the thin sheet of sweat that had built up on her forehead while she tried to get her breathing under control. 

“I swear you’re a mind reader,” she said between ragged breaths. “I don’t know how you do it, but you just keep getting better and better.” 

I shrugged as I laid on top of her, my face inches away from hers. “It’s a gift.” 

“Yes it is,” she chuckled, tilting her head up so that her lips could meet mine. 

I sighed as she kissed me, my fingers trailing her side, my other hand in her hair. These were the moments I lived for. Sure, the sex was great, but these moments after the fact where we would just lay with each other and laugh about nothing and where I could pretend that maybe, just maybe, one day we could be something more than just fuck buddies, these were by far my absolute favorite. 

“You’re quiet tonight,” she whispered, pushing my face back a little and looking me in the eyes. “You’re usually a lot more talkative. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothings wrong,” I said. “Just a long day.” 

Dinah frowned at me. “You know, for a lawyer you’re a terrible liar.” 

“Gee, thanks,” I said. I was about to get up when she stopped me. 

“Come on, seriously, what’s wrong?” 

She gave me her best puppy-dog eyes and I melted. I could never deny her anything. I swear this woman will be the death of me. 

“Nothing really,” I said, avoiding her eyes. I traced lazy patterns over her rib cage. “It’s just that, I realized that we became a lot closer than I expected us to.” 

Her eyebrows knitted together and she moved back a bit. “Is that a bad thing?” 

I looked at her then. “No, no. Of course it’s not. I love knowing things about you and I love that we’re so close, it’s just that…” 

“It’s just that... what?” she pushed. 

I sighed. “It’s just that sometimes I kind of wish things could be different… you know?” 

“Different how?” 

The feeling in the air around us had shifted. I could usually tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing just by looking at her face but right now her features were unreadable. 

Well, no turning back now. 

“I don’t know… I wish things were simpler,” I said, though it sounded more like a question. “I wish we had done things differently.” 

“Are you saying you don’t want to do this anymore?” Dinah sat up and reached for her shirt that was draped over the back of the couch. Once I realized how what I said sounded I stopped her hand and shook my head. 

“No, god no. Of course I want to keep doing this.” My left hand went to her hip immediately as if to prove my point somehow. “I love doing this, being like this with you. The problem is that… I want more.” 

There. I said it. The words were out there and there was no taking it back now. 

I’m not sure how I expected her to react. Maybe I thought she might throw me out and never want to speak to me again. Maybe I thought she might let me down easily because, let’s face it, Dinah was too sweet to yell at me and tell me to get the hell out. But out of all the reactions I conjured up in my mind, the one I didn’t prepare for was the one that I got. 

“I thought I was the only one,” she smiled. 

Wait… what? 

“Wait, what?” I asked. 

Dinah giggled and sat up. I sat up next to her and looked her dead in the eyes, trying to hold onto every word she said, afraid this was all some cruel dream, that I would suddenly wake up and she’d be gone. 

“Yeah,” she continued. “Ever since that one time, when we stayed here all day because I wasn’t feeling well and you took care of me, I don’t know, I just started seeing you differently I guess. You didn’t seem like just a friend with benefits then. You seemed like someone who genuinely cared about me and ever since then I’ve wanted more, I was just too afraid to say anything. I thought you might not want to keep doing this because ‘feelings are --’”

“‘Too messy’,” I finished for her, quoting myself when we started this whole thing. “Well I wasn’t wrong, was I?” 

Dinah laughed. “Definitely not, but no matter how messy they might be, they’re also beautiful and wonderful and so worth it --”

“Just like you,” I blurted out. Dinah blushed. 

“Didn’t take you for the romantic type, Lance.” 

“Well that’s just what you do to me, Drake.” 

We leaned in closer to each other, dopey grins on both our faces. 

“So what does this mean?” she asked, still drawing closer to me. 

“What do you want it to mean?” I asked, our noses practically touching. 

“I want it to mean that we can tell the guys that we’re dating now,” she responded. 

I could feel her breath on my lips. 

“If that’s what you want,” I murmured. And then I closed the little distance that was left. 

“... so, yeah,” Dinah shrugged. “We’re together now.” 

The team didn’t have much of a reaction, it was almost as if they were expecting it. 

“Alright, I just have one question,” Curtis asked. We waited for him to continue. “Who was the first to admit their feelings?”

Dinah and I looked at each other right before I raised my hand. 

“Uhh, that’d be me.” 

“Boom, suckers! Pay up!” Felicity shouted. She stuck out her hands while everyone else pulled out their wallets. 

“Wait, you guys knew?” Dinah asked. “And you bet on it?” 

“Well yeah, you guys weren’t exactly slick about it,” Felicity shrugged. “And it’s not like we bet on your relationship.” 

“Yeah,” Renee agreed, “we just bet on who would spill their guts first.” 

“Wow,” I scoffed. “I don’t even know what to say to that.” 

Felicity shot us a cheeky grin as the guys piled money onto her hand. 

Dinah turned her attention to Oliver, tilting her head at him since he was the only one not pulling out any cash. “You didn’t bet?” she asked. 

Oliver laughed. “Oh no, I did, my money was on Laurel, though. I know better than to bet against my wife.” 

They all laughed as the alarm went off and they were called back to work.


End file.
